


Nightmares and Good Vibes

by nataliea_stories



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), black eagles being friends, blink and you miss it ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliea_stories/pseuds/nataliea_stories
Summary: Edelgard's nightmares have been getting worse, to the point where the rest of the Black Eagles and Byleth start to notice. They take it upon themselves to help her feel better.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares and Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post: https://mittelfrank-divas.tumblr.com/post/631883000964136960  
> I had a burst of inspiration and wrote most of this in one sitting. I started writing in past tense and then switched it over to present, so if there's any mistakes that's why - please point them out to me if you notice them so I can fix it!!  
> This is only my second three houses fic, but I hope you enjoy :)

"Where's Edelgard?" Byleth asks, their eyes scanning over the classroom. Some of the students look around in confusion while others simply shrug. Byleth turns to Hubert, Edelgard's ever-present shadow, who from the look on his face has no idea either.

"I don't think I saw her at breakfast," Caspar says with a frown.

"Usually she spends some time at the training grounds before class, but I didn't see her there either," Ferdinand adds.

"Has  _ anyone _ seen her?" The class collectively shakes their heads.

Edelgard chooses that moment to burst into the classroom, clothes slightly askew and out of breath. "I'm so sorry, Professor," she says between desperate gasps of air. "I didn't sleep well last night and could barely wake up this morning."

"It's alright, you haven't missed anything. Just try to get some more sleep tonight."

Edelgard smiles gratefully, taking her seat. "Thank you, Professor."

Edelgard's uncharacteristic tardiness had seemed like a one-time thing. It had never happened before, and she was working to ensure it didn't happen again. Hubert came to check on her in the mornings and walked her to class. He seemed to be more stuck to her than usual. It wasn't too irregular, and after some time, people forgot to be concerned.

The Black Eagles sometimes started the morning with training, rather than a lecture. It had been a week or so since Edelgard's incident, and it was one of those mornings. 

"Dorothea, practice with Petra, Bernadetta with Linhardt, Ferdinand with Hubert, and Edelgard with Caspar," Byleth reads off a list in their hands. Everyone moves to their respective partner, already holding their preferred weapon. Caspar chose to hone his axe skills, and Edelgard was training with a sword. "Begin whenever you're ready."

Edelgard's eyes meet Caspar's, and they both take a swing with their weapons. Edelgard quickly falls into the easy rhythm of training, blocking out everything else. Their weapons clash against each other over and over, taking swings in different directions and trying to keep in mind the professor's pointers from the last time they'd practiced. 

Everything suddenly seems to spin. Edelgard's face flushes and her arms become heavy. 

The last thing she sees is Caspar's concerned look before dropping to the floor.

"Is she breathing?"

Her eyes flicker open slowly. Byleth stands over her, Linhardt at their side, hands glowing with the remnants of faith magic. Edelgard pushes herself up and the room swims. Byleth catches her before she falls back and smashes her head in.

"What happened?" Edelgard asks, an inkling of an idea forming in her mind. Byleth helps her lean against a column and steps back, crouching down in front of her.

"You fainted," Byleth says, frowning. "Are you doing alright, Edelgard?"

Her mind flashes back to the night before. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, she kept falling into the same dream - or perhaps nightmare was a more accurate term. She'd barely been able to get an hour of sleep and had skipped breakfast to try and get a bit more rest.

"I suppose I haven't been sleeping well. I'll drink some tea tonight, that should help." 

The rest of the class slowly starts to move away, except for Caspar, Hubert, and Byleth.

"Caspar, take a break. Hubert, Ferdinand still needs a partner." Hubert frowns, looking over at Edelgard. She notices the concern in his gaze, but nods and he stalks away. 

"Are you absolutely positive that you're doing alright? If there's anything I can do-"

"I'm fine, really." She forces a smile, hoping it doesn't look too pained. "I just need some more sleep is all."

Byleth frowns, their expression nearly mirroring Hubert's from before. "Petra told me you've been skipping breakfast. Ferdinand noticed you're tiring more easily when training. Linhardt said you look, in his words,  _ like a zombie _ recently."

Of  _ course _ she looks more tired, she hasn't been sleeping. "I assure you, I'll be alright."

"If you say so. But please, if you need anything, any of your classmates or I would be willing to help."

She smiles again, this one less forced. "Thank you."

The final straw is when Edelgard falls asleep in class. 

Her eyes were drooping and she couldn't focus. She swore she'd just put her head down for a moment, if only to make it less heavy, but the next thing she knew Hubert was gently shaking her awake.

"Lady Edelgard." His voice is low, not quite a whisper. Hubert doesn't whisper, but he can definitely speak quietly. "You are not doing alright."

She blinks the sleep from her eyes and sees Byleth looking more concerned than she's ever seen them. "Edelgard, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment? Everyone else, review the battle formations we discussed yesterday."

If it were anyone else, the class would be full of whispers. Instead, she gets concerned and sympathetic glances. It's almost worse than people talking behind her back. 

She already knows what she'll say once they're out of the classroom. "Professor, I'm sorry-" 

"Edelgard, please. You don't need to be sorry. I'm only concerned. You're clearly not doing too well."

"I can do better, it won't be an issue-"

"I'm not mad, I'm  _ worried _ . Please, tell me what's going on."

Edelgard sighs defeatedly. "I've already told you about my family and nightmares," she says, keeping her voice low. The classroom's doors are open and voices tend to echo. "It's just been... a little worse than usual, is all."

"And the skipping meals?"

"Trading breakfast for a bit more rest."

Byleth nods, their expression thoughtful. "Come with me."

Edelgard follows behind her professor, unsure of what's to come. They pass through the reception hall and into the dining hall. Breakfast had already been served, but Byleth exchanges a few words with one of the chefs and Edelgard soon finds herself sitting at a table with a full plate and her teacher sitting across from her. 

"I need to get back to the class, but finish eating and take the morning off. I'll have Hubert bring you the materials from the lecture. Try to get some sleep."

She nods, not able to muster the strength to argue. "Thank you, Professor."

"No need to thank me. I'll stop by sometime later."

It had taken some time to fall asleep, but Edelgard managed to get a three-hour nap in. She missed the morning lecture and the day's training as well, but she was certain she'd be able to make it up. Hubert brought her lunch and the promised lecture materials and remained by her side for the rest of their break.

"The professor has asked me to tell you to stay put for the afternoon. We'll be discussing strategy, and they said you already have a strong understanding of the material, but they gave me a textbook for you as well."

She nods, grateful but unable to find the words to express it. All she can think of is  _ thank you _ , and that's not nearly enough.

"They also said that if they see you anywhere other than your room, the sauna, or the dining hall, you will be forcibly dragged back to your bed," Hubert adds. She smiles slightly. If she were more awake, she might've laughed.

"That's just like them to say."

The sound of a bell echoes throughout the monastery and Hubert's lips twist into his signature scowl. "I'm not permitted to spend the afternoon here, so I will stop by later this afternoon. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Hubert," she smiles weakly.

"My pleasure, Lady Edelgard."

After another couple hour nap, Edelgard found herself combing halfheartedly through the materials Hubert had dropped off. She already understood most of the subject, but she didn't want to miss out on anything. The afternoon trudged on slowly. Edelgard had a library book that she skimmed through as well, but she couldn't bring herself to focus on the words. She spent most of the next hour rereading the same few sentences.

Byleth stopped by a few minutes before Hubert did. They'd assigned him to stable duty with Ferdinand, both in an effort to get the two to get along and to give them some time to check on Edelgard while the pair cleaned up.

"How are you feeling now?" Byleth asks, sitting on Edelgard's desk chair and leaning in slightly. For a former mercenary, they had an oddly comforting air about them.

"Much better. I'll be able to attend class tomorrow." 

Her teacher raises an eyebrow. "I'll be making that call. But for now, you're cleared to eat in the dining hall as long as you go to see Manuela after. I explained the just of the situation to her, and she wants to take a quick look at you.

"Thank you." Edelgard found herself thanking people a lot recently, most of all Byleth.

The dining hall was full of people and noise. Edelgard almost turned around right there and then, but Hubert and Dorothea were on either side of her, and Ferdinand was behind her. She could make it through this. The noise wasn't as bothersome as it would've been with six hours less sleep, but it still gave her a bit of a headache.

"What happened earlier? Are you doing alright now?" Dorothea asks once they're seated.

"When will you be training again?" Ferdinand chimes in.

"How did you get the professor to let you out of class early?" Linhardt adds.

Edelgard laughs softly. "I've not been sleeping well." She debated using a fabrication but decided the truth was much simpler. "I've been having reoccurring nightmares for years and they got much worse in the past few weeks. I'm doing much better now, and if Manuela clears me I'll be training tomorrow. And you don't need to be missing any more class than you already are, Linhardt."

The green-haired boy makes a face she's often seen on Caspar after a loss that could've easily been avoided. 

"If you are needing anything, I am having certainty... no, I am certain we would all be willing to help," Petra smiles. 

"Thank you. For now, though, I just need to eat and see Manuela."

"Physically, you're fine. A few more hours of sleep and you'll be good as new," Manuela says with a smile. 

"Thank you, Professor Manuela."

The walk back to her room doesn't feel long at all. One moment she's in the infirmary, the next she's tumbling back into bed. She slips into pajamas and is about to turn out the lights when a knock sounds at her door.

"It's open," she calls. The door creaks open and Byleth stands on the other side.

"How are you doing?" They ask. She sits on her bed and gestures to the chair they'd sat in earlier. They take a step into the room, shutting the door behind them, and sit across from her.

"Much better. Manuela cleared me to return to class tomorrow as long as I get some more sleep tonight." 

Byleth nods, smiling. It's hard to believe that their smile was once a rare occurrence. "That's good to hear. And if it'd help, I could stay here tonight. Just so you're not alone. I can sleep on the floor, if it'd make you more comfortable."

She hesitates. Goddess, yes, she'd like some company. Her nightmares are less frequent when others are around. But Byleth is her teacher, and it wouldn't be proper... but it would sure help.

"Alright. But I don't have nearly enough pillows or blankets-"

"That's fine. I'll go grab mine." Byleth gets to their feet, a smaller smile gracing their lips, and opens the door. A surprised Dorothea stands on the other side, fist raised to knock and arms full of her bedding. Byleth eyes the blankets with amusement. "I see we had the same idea."

"I guess so," Dorothea grins. "Does that mean it's alright for me to stay as well?" 

"I'd... like that. A lot," Edelgard nods, waving her into the room. Dorothea plops herself down in the middle of the floor, spreading her bedding out around her. Byleth steps out with a promise to be back in a couple minutes. The two chat for a few minutes, filling the silence with stories of Dorothea's time in the opera. It's comforting in a way that nothing else is. Nothing but warmth and friendship and-

Another knock at the door, it seems.

"It's open," Edelgard calls for the second time. The door opens again, this time more hesitantly, and Bernadetta stands on the other side, a giant stuffed bear in her arms. Dorothea gestures for Bernadetta to come and sit beside her, and she does, handing Edelgard the bear.

"I know how bad nightmares can be," she says, her words rushing out like a stream. "And when they get too bad, I found it helps to have something huggable there." She gestures to the bear, her cheeks reddening. "I made him myself. I hope he can help you as much as he helped me."

Edelgard feels her own face heat up as she examines the heartfelt gift. The bear's fur is a deep brown and it wears a red bow tie made of high-quality silk. She wonders where Bernadetta got it.

"Thank you, Bernadetta. He's lovely."

Dorothea resumes her story, wrapping an arm around the smaller purple-haired girl. Bernie leans into her, which she takes as a cue to pull her a bit closer. She pauses mid-sentence when they hear arguing in the hallway.

"I will not allow you to disturb her!"

"It's not disturbing her! It's to make her feel better! And if she doesn't want me there, I'll leave!"

Edelgard sighs and is about to yell at the pair through the door, but she hears a third voice.

"Ferdinand, Hubert, you both need to calm down. I'm sure Edelgard won't mind a distraction, and she'll likely enjoy your company as well, if you can stop arguing." A knock sounds at the door before Byleth peeks their head into the room, not at all surprised to see Bernadetta beside Dorothea. 

"Please, come in, both of you," Edelgard calls. Ferdinand steps in first, head hanging like a scolded dog. A chessboard is tucked under his arm, a box containing what she assumes are the pieces in his hands. She visibly perks up at the sight of the game. Hubert enters after, scowling at the ginger, though the lines on his face fade when he sees Edelgard's expression.

"My apologies, Lady Edelgard, I did not think you would want to see him when you require some rest." Edelgard waves the apology off and gestures for the two to step further in.

"If you plan on staying the night, grab your blankets," Dorothea chimes in from the floor. Ferdinand and Hubert both jump, as neither of them had seen her sitting there. Bernadetta's disappeared, presumably under the sheets.

"Ferdinand, leave the chessboard here. Get your bedding and come back. If you see Caspar, Linhardt, and Petra, let them know what's happening. Then we'll see if you can best me at something for once." Ferdinand perks up again, rushing from the room. Hubert sighs and follows behind him. For once, they're not arguing all the way down the hallway. 

Petra appears a moment before the two return, peering around the corner of the door with an uncharacteristic nervousness. "Edelgard?"

Edelgard perks up at the familiar voice. "Yes, Petra?"

"I was wondering, would you be liking to hear some stories from my homeland? When I was younger, my father would be telling - no, would tell me stories if I could not sleep. Mostly fantasies, but they were very interesting." Dorothea beckons Petra over and her legs are quickly swallowed by the blankets. 

"I would love that," Edelgard smiles. Petra starts telling the tale of a famous warrior queen of Brigid, one who was feared by her enemies and loved by her kingdom. Edelgard doesn't say it, but she imagines that's exactly the type of queen Petra will be. Ferdinand and Hubert soon reappear, quieting down to hear Petra's tale. Hubert sits on his blanket in the corner and Ferdinand sits across from Edelgard on the bed, setting up the chess game. Byleth, at some point, got dragged into what's starting to become Dorothea's pillow fort and sits comfortably beside Bernie, whose more relaxed state is probably due to Petra's story. 

Caspar and Linhardt appear sometime after Petra's tale is finished, one after the other. Caspar is first, unusually hesitant and quiet for what might be the first time since Edelgard's met him.

"I, uh, I was a little worried about you," he says nervously, glancing back and forth between her face and his feet. "If it'd help, I'd punch any nightmare demons for you." She can't help but smile at the sentiment, though it obviously wouldn't be possible.

"Get over here, Caspar!" Dorothea calls. He seems to notice the mini-fort for the first time and his usual smile is back. 

Linhardt shows up next, holding an elixir and a recipe. "I was going to talk about how ironic it is that you fell asleep in class when that's exactly what you always tell me not to do," he says with a matter-of-fact tone. If it were anyone else, they'd probably be smirking. "But then I realized that something's actually wrong if you're falling asleep in class, and I made you this." He lifts the elixir and recipe. "It's a sleeping potion. Dreamless sleeping, in fact."

Her grin is probably bright enough to light up the room. Dreamless sleep is all she's wanted for as long as she can remember. "Thank you.  _ So _ much."

"Get in here, Linhardt!" Caspar yells, loud enough to make everyone close to him flinch. Linhardt disappears for a minute to grab his and Caspar's blankets (with considerable reluctance) but he's soon back and part of the expanding fort as well. 

Edelgard wins the first game of chess. And the second. Ferdinand manages to clutch a victory in their third round, and by then Hubert's been dragged into the fort. His usual scowl has been replaced with a look of indifference. She's surprised he hasn't  _ Miasma _ ed everyone into the next dimension, but is grateful nonetheless. Petra tells a few more stories, which Bernadetta seems to like. Dorothea sings a few songs for the group and Ferdinand joins in when he notices Byleth enjoying the tune. 

Despite the fact that the group sleepover was supposed to make sure that Edelgard got some sleep, everyone ends up staying up much later than they meant to. It's well past midnight when the first person drops to sleep - that person being Linhardt, who had spent much more time awake than usual. Everyone quiets down quite a bit after that, trying to keep him from waking up. Bernadetta's next to crash, curled up with the bear she gave to Edelgard. Ferdinand moves to the pillow fort and ends up falling asleep on top of Hubert, who looks appalled at first, but Edelgard catches him smiling fondly at the ginger's sleeping form when he thinks no one's looking. Hubert is next, surprisingly. Dorothea jokes that he fell asleep to join Ferdinand's dream. Caspar, who's always got too much energy, passes out at around the same time as Petra, who'd been playing chess with Edelgard in Ferdinand's stead until she became too tired to focus. Edelgard feels her own eyes drooping not long after, but tries to at least take in the scene before succumbing to exhaustion. Her friends gathered together, peaceful and quiet. Dorothea and Byleth still awake and chatting softly. There's no way nightmares could sneak up on her with this much positive energy around. 

It's been a long time since she's smiled this much.

She's grateful to have such incredible friends. 

And she's  _ so _ tired. 

For once, she doesn't dread falling asleep.


End file.
